Borrowing My Heart
by Fairy-Chan 544
Summary: When Lucy finds out Natsu is cheering on her she decides to sing a song for him.


**Hey guys! This is a new story called borrowing my heart. It has lyrics from the actual song. Well let's get started.**

Disclaimer: Fairy-chan544 does not own Fairy Tail.

Lucy's Pov

What in Earthland! Natsu is kissing Lisanna?! Yea the first time I was ok with it but now... How could he! I want to step forward and slap Natsu but my feet turn the other way. I run out of the room and into the guild hall.

I run up the fleet of stairs while getting weird stares from Mira. I knock on masters door and hear a small "come in" I open the door and go inside the office while closing the door very quietly.

"What is it my child?" master askes me looking down at his paperwork. "Ummm... Natsu just cheated on me so I want to sing a song to show him how much I am hurt" I answer. "sure. How about in 10 minutes" Master agrees. I nod my head and make my way out of the room and down the fleet of stairs again.

I see Natsu making out with Lisanna from e corner of my eye. I see Mira and Erza gasp as they see the sight. They sprint over to me and hug me tight like a little girl getting pulled away from her mother.

"I am so sorry Lucy!" Mira cries. I look over at Erza and just cries and cries. I realize I need to get ready for my proformence so I let go of them and rush behind the stage with them following closely behind

"What are you doing Lucy?" Erza askes "Well I am going to sing a song for the guild to show Natsu how much I am hurt by his." I answer Mira and Erza nod and go in front of the stage holding a microphone.

"Mina! Today we have a proformence by one of our guild members!" Erza says

I get ready and hold my guitar and place my microphone to my mouth.

The red blinds open and I start singing.

"Oh love, love is a feeling that you fear

But if you open up, know I won't let you fall my dear" I see Natsu looking at me like I am crazy

"Under the surface we're all just the same

Follow me darling, for you I'll be brave

Oh love, love is a feeling that you fear" I sing tears threatening to fall from my eyes

"Take your time

I'll be here waiting for you" A tear slips down my face as Natsu suddenly remembers this song.

"I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark

You cant keep borrowing my heart" I sing strongly as Erza, Mira, Master and Laxus look at me with proudly

"Even your fear won't keep us apart

You cant keep borrowing my heart

Take it or leave it, it's yours to decide

Break it or keep it, you're safe" I see Natsu shaking as he takes steps to the front of the stage

"And I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark

You cant keep borrowing

Borrowing my heart" I sing looking at all the guild members with teary eyes. I get ready to sing the next part

"Love, when will you lend yourself to me?

Oh if you give it up

I promise I'll return it to you safely" I sing with tears now falling from my eyes. I see Mira and Erza walk up behind the stage and and smile with tears falling from there eyes

"But under the surface we're all just the same

Follow me darling, for you I'll be brave

Oh love, when will you lend yourself to me?" I stop crying and look over at Natsu who is getting looks from the guild members

"Take your time

I'll be here waiting for you" I don't look at anyone.

"I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark

You cant keep borrowing my heart

Even your fear won't keep us apart

You cant keep borrowing my heart

Take it or leave it, it's yours to decide

Break it or keep it, you're safe

And I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark

You cant keep borrowing

Borrowing my heart" I sing as I finally look up to find all the guild members looking at me proudly

"You can't just borrow my heart

You can't just borrow my heart" I see Natsu crying and mumbling "sorry Lucy"

"I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark

You can keep borrowing my heart" I feel like I am about to break down in tears as I get ready for the final

"I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark

You can keep borrowing my heart

Even your fear won't keep us apart

You can keep borrowing my heart

Take it or leave it, it's yours to decide

Break it or keep it, you're safe

And I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark

You can keep borrowing

Borrowing my heart" I sing with tears running down my face as I get up and bow then run off the stage.

So this is what love is I think


End file.
